


A Second Of Serenity

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Experimental Style, Ficlet, Gen, Multiple Selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various incarnations of Usagi Tsukino briefly meet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Of Serenity

Serenity wakes up one morning, and discovers that she is floating in air above a road. To her right is a row of houses, and directly in front of her is a woman with silver hair that looks like her mother. 

 

"Who are you?" she asks, as the stars brighten. 

 

_She hasn't found out about my adventures on Earth, has she?_

 

"I am you." the woman says, as she floats towards a window and beckons for Serenity to join her. The window frames a sleeping girl with golden hair, who she's never met before, but reminds her of the Silver Crystal and home for some strange reason. 

 

_Is she another me as well?_

 

_I know, the same person can't exist more than once, but..._

 

"We'll be watching over you." she says, and the stars are shining while everything else is fading away. 

 

* * *

 

 

Serenity wakes up one morning, and discovers that she is thousands of years in the past. In front of her is her past as a princess, and to her left is her past as an ordinary schoolgirl turned heroine of justice. 

 

She floats to the window of her old house, and wonders if her past self will wake up and realize who's at her window. 

 

_I've always been a heavy sleeper, so I doubt she'll awaken._

 

_There's a part of me that misses this, just simply being ordinary... but I can't go back, and abandon the world._

 

"I miss you." she says, as the world fades away to crystal and daylight. 

 

* * *

 

 

Usagi Tsukino awakens from a lifelike dream, and wishes that she could stay asleep and remain a princess and queen. 

 

 


End file.
